


Even a Fool Can See (How Much I Like You)

by zodiaclino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, But Mostly Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hyunjin is oblivious and emotional, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mixtape: On Track continuation, Short & Sweet, Tiny bit of Angst, but Minho is whipped anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiaclino/pseuds/zodiaclino
Summary: "He knew they were staring at him. He could feel their eyes burning into the back of his head, but he didn’t dare look up just yet. Hyunjin had known from the start that this whole project was going to end with broken hearts, just like he had known that it was going to be his that would shatter into pieces."Or: my take on what happened after the Mixtape: On Track MV
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	Even a Fool Can See (How Much I Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in like 5 years, please be gentle
> 
> also please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes!

He knew they were staring at him. He could feel their eyes burning into the back of his head, but he didn’t dare look up just yet. Hyunjin had known from the start that this whole project was going to end with broken hearts, just like he had known that it was going to be _his_ that would shatter into pieces.

After weeks of denying himself what he truly wanted, he simply couldn’t hold it anymore. The moment he saw Minho reaching his hand out to pull the girl closer, there was nothing he could do to stop himself from rushing forward.

And now he stood there, his grip just a little too tight on the girl’s hand, overly aware of the stare Minho was giving him. There was a look of realization on his handsome features and Hyunjin cursed himself for being so blatantly obvious. That was the moment he had overstepped every single boundary he had set for himself. Now there was no turning back. He couldn’t simply deny his attraction towards the elder anymore, not with the way he had longingly been staring at him these past few weeks. Not with the way he had just sabotaged his own work because he failed to keep his feelings in check.

Seconds felt like hours as he slowly lifted his gaze to meet Minho’s own. It was obvious that his friend had finally understood what this was about, why Hyunjin had been acting so strangely around him lately. He could vaguely register movement around him, still distantly aware of all their friends surrounding them, but he was too focused on Minho’s expression. Waiting for the moment the look of surprised wonder on his beautiful face would morph into one of disgust.

But it never did.

Instead, Hyunjin was abruptly shaken out of his frozen state as he felt a hand softly being placed on his shoulder. Jeongin. The younger was the only one who knew of his feelings for Minho and he had been nothing but supportive thus far. Always doing his very best to console Hyunjin in moments where the ever-growing distance between him and Minho seemed to become unbearable. The boy was his support system, offering words of comfort and warm hugs whenever he had needed them. Why Jeongin even put up with him and his pathetic little crush on a boy way out of his reach, Hyunjin didn’t know. He blamed it on the younger’s protective streak for him.

“You seem a little unfocused, hyung. Let’s take a break everybody, yeah? We can continue in a bit.” Jeongin shot him what was probably supposed to be a reassuring smile, but the concern was evident on his face. The younger was trying to diffuse the situation before it escalated, trying to safe Hyunjin from breaking down crying in his room again yet another evening. It had happened too often lately, the ugly feelings of jealousy and _simply_ _not being enough_ clawing their way into him, making the back of his throat burn and his eyes sting. Jeongin really was a blessing, always helping him through the worst of it, but this was a situation, not even his childhood friend could save him from. Not with the way Minho was still staring at him, looking like he _knew._

“Jeongin is right! Let’s all take a half-hour break and then gather here later. Good work so far guys! Make sure to clear your heads while we’re at it.” Chan spoke up and Hyunjin knew exactly that the last part was directed mostly at him. The sinking feeling in his stomach intensified as he realized that his actions would also have an impact on all his friends. He was compromising the project everybody was working on so tirelessly. They didn’t deserve this. Finally releasing the grip he still had on the girl’s hand, he quickly let go of her and turned around to face the rest of his friends. “Yes, of course! Sorry for getting side-tracked, I don’t know what just came over me.”, Hyunjin finished with an awkward chuckle, a tense smile plastered on his lips.

The team began dispersing in various directions, chatting about their plans for dinner, probably their attempt at getting rid of the tense atmosphere that had settled over the scene. Jeongin gave him one last squeeze to the shoulder before walking off towards Felix and Seungmin who were talking quietly to each other.

Hyunjin stayed planted on the ground where he was, not daring to move after one of his friends as he was still overly aware of Minho’s presence behind him. He didn’t have enough time to come up with something to say to his crush when he suddenly felt the soft skin of Minho’s hand against his own. His head shot up just to be met with the brunet’s ethereal features, a questioning look in his sparkling eyes.

Hyunjin opened his mouth to speak, racking his brain for something to tell his friend, _anything_ so he could talk himself out of this mess he’d created. And yet nothing came to mind. Or more like, it was filled with the things he so desperately tried to keep hidden these past few weeks. With Minho right in front of him, the taller could feel his small fingers curl around his own slender ones. And the elder was looking at him as if Hyunjin had all the answers he’d needed written plain on his face. All rational thoughts in his brain were replaced with how nice it would feel to wrap Minho’s hand in his, how absolutely gorgeous he looked with the afternoon sun reflecting off his chocolate brown hair. He had been growing it out a bit lately and Hyunjin was a sucker for how much softer it made his friend him look.

Once again, he was so caught up staring at the boy in front of him (as had been the case many, many times lately) that he didn’t even notice that Minho had locked their fingers together. Hyunjin must have looked positively shocked at the action since it made the most adorable giggle erupt from Minho’s pouty lips.

“What-“ , was all Hyunjin got out before Minho interrupted him, his expression still looking more curious than anything. But now there was a glint in his cat-like eyes. They were sparkling with mischief and a different emotion the younger didn't dare place just yet.

“You like me.” It wasn’t a question. And Hyunjin had no idea how to react to that. So he did what he had been doing for the longest while when it came to his crush. He pretended like nothing was amiss.

“Of course I like you Minho, you’re my friend! Don’t be silly.” He trailed off, a smile on his lips that hopefully didn’t look as forced as it felt.

But there was no deceiving Minho this time, it seemed.

“No, Hyunjin. You know what I mean.” The shorter squeezed his hand for emphasis, the action somehow keeping Hyunjin’s racing heart from beating out of his chest. “You _like_ me.”

There was no denying now. Minho had figured it out. It was no surprise with how obvious he must have been acting, always giving the other heart eyes, going the extra mile to bring him drinks, giving his all to shoot only the most beautiful scenes of him. (Not that it mattered much. If you asked Hyunjin, Minho was always breath-taking, no matter the angle or lighting.)

Gathering every ounce of courage he had left in his trembling body, Hyunjin inhaled deeply and squeezed Minho’s hand in his. The thought of confessing to the older had occurred to him several times before, but he had never imagined it to happen like this. And even if he was caught off guard at that moment, Hyunjin knew this was the best opportunity he’d ever get.

“Well I-“, he started, wiggling the hand still in Minho’s grip, anxious that it was becoming a bit too sweaty to be comfortable. “Yes. You’re right. I like you, Minho.”

The words were barely audible, his throat constricting around every syllable, but he forced himself to continue anyway. “I-I never meant for my emotions to get in the way of our friendship b-but I can’t help it… feeling this way about you. Since day one, you absolutely mesmerized me with your sparkling eyes and your unique way of thinking. I got pulled in by your many charms and before I could stop myself, I realized what a massive crush I had developed on you. I-I thought it would go away if I ignored it long enough, but instead, my feelings for you only grew bigger with time. And instead of being subtle about it like I had planned to, I compromised this whole project because I couldn’t keep myself in check. Seeing you with her I just-… I wish it was my hand you would hold instead…”

And with the last word that left his mouth, all courage left too. There was a ringing in his ears that was increasing by the second and he was probably sweating visibly at this point. He had just dumped all of his pent-up emotions onto Minho. Without warning. Completely overshared his feelings. With his crush. One of his best friends. _Fuck_.  
Hyunjin didn’t dare raise his head, too afraid to see the look on the brunette’s face after what he had just told him.

“But I am.”, Hyunjin suddenly heard Minho’s soft voice breathe out.

Confusion took over the raven’s brain momentarily, pushing his inner turmoil aside. His head shot up. “Wha-“

“I’m holding your hand now. Am I not?”, and the smile the shorter was wearing told Hyunjin everything he needed to know. Minho looked… happy. _Overjoyed_ , almost. Did this mean-

“I- You-“, Hyunjin shook his head, trying to form a coherent sentence. “Does this mean you-“

“Yeah.” Another soft smile. “I like you too. You big dumbass.”

As surreal as the whole situation seemed, Hyunjin couldn’t help the big smile that spread itself across his face. It felt like he was dreaming, and he probably was, this was too good to be true. After months of pining after his friend, wallowing in self-pity every night in which he wasn’t busy creating sickeningly sweet scenarios for them, it couldn’t be this easy. But apparently it was.

And the next moment proved just that, as Minho’s twinkling eyes scanned the area before pushing himself up on his tiptoes and leaning forward. The taller jumped into action immediately, meeting the other boy halfway to capture soft lips between his own. Hyunjin’s heart stuttered in his chest, feeling himself melt into the kiss completely. Relief washed over him, his body bursting with endorphins with how lucky he felt as he grabbed the older by the waist to pull him even closer.

But much to his dismay, their slow press of lips was cut short as Minho broke out into a huge smile, the brunet not being able to hide his joy at finally being able to be so close to Hyunjin. Pressing one last peck to the younger’s plush lips, he pulled away completely, resting the soles of his feet on the ground once again as he beamed up at his friend. Hyunjin’s hands were still resting on the other’s hips, which he used as leverage to pull him into his body, hugging him close while letting out a breathless chuckle. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. Sometimes he hated how easily emotional he got.

After holding the taller close for a while, Minho’s hands came up to rest on both sides of Huynjin’s face, creating some distance between them so he could take a look at the other. Hyunjin’s bottom lip quivered slightly as he suddenly felt his emotions wash over him but the older was quick to wipe at the stray tears that had managed their way down his cheeks, giggling quietly at his friend’s dramatic antics.

It was yet another reason why Hyunjin liked the other so much. He never made a fuss about how emotional he tended to get, even over small things. His mind flashed back to a time where he had cried for over half an hour because of a drama he watched, his fiend’s lips pulled into a comforting smile as he let the other boy weep in the comfort of his arms.

A wet chuckle left Hyunjin’s throat as he realized how perfectly _them_ this whole situation actually was. The taller with tear tracks down his cheeks, a big smile on his face, and dreamily staring down at Minho. The older delicately cradling his face in his small hands, stroking his cheeks comfortingly while he stared up at Hyunjin, nothing but fondness in his kind eyes.

Not being able to help himself, Hyunjin leaned down again, capturing Minho’s smiling lips in another soft kiss, sighing into it as he tried to convey all his emotion through touch.

The older must have gotten the message pretty clearly, as he pressed himself even closer to the taller before pulling back, his expression completely and utterly smitten.

“You’re a fool Hyunjin. But you’re my fool now, so I think can look past it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading & I hope you enjoyed!  
> come scream at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zodiaclino) or send me something through my [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/zodiaclino), hehe.
> 
> please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you liked it - they motivate me a lot to keep writing!  
> I also have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/zodiaclino) in case you'd like to support me even further & buy me a coffee. ♡


End file.
